If You Have Seen Sakura In Autumn
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Pernahkah kau melihat sakura di musim gugur, eun-hyuk? Rnr. HaeHyuk. Thanks


**If You Have Seen Sakura In Autumn**

By: Rhadamanthyst

Disc: Sment

**For my beloved, Dobe**

Karena Eun-hyuk hampir melepas seluruh impiannya. Seluruhnyaa.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu, ia merasa seolah ribuan kaleng cat minyak tumpah dan membanjiri hidupnya yang monoton. Dengan tatanan monokromatis yang menurutnya amat sangat menjengkelkan, Dong-hae datang memberi warna sebagai terapi kejut. Dong-hae tak mengenal kalkulus sebaik dia, tetapi pemuda itu mencintai warna lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Eun-hyuk menemukan bahwa sedan tua berkarat—dan sering mogok—itu lebih nyaman dari lamborghini hitam miliknya yang baru ia beli beberapa minggu lalu. Ia menemukan bahwa bau-bau cat yang menguar dari setiap lekuk tubuh Dong-hae lebih wangi dari parfum mahal miliknya yang tertata rapi di atas meja—dan ia tahu, sesuatu telah terjadi.

Banyak hal yang membuat Dong-hae terasa berbeda. Ujung jemari yang tak pernah luput dari bekas cat dan lukisan-lukisan tentang wanita di galeri sederhananya. Ketika Eun-hyuk bertanya apakah Dong-hae pernah bertemu atau tidur dengan mereka sebelumnya, ia hanya dijawab dengan kikikan kecil dan kecupan lembut di pipi. Ambigu.

Dong-hae selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat pemuda pirang dan kaku sepertinya tertegun. Galeri-galeri lukisan di pinggir kota dan danau yang dikelilingi oleh pohon sakura. Membuatnya menjadi fanatik terhadap segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan bunga sakura dan lukisan parade. Seringkali mereka berlomba menaiki dahan layaknya anak kecil yang lari dari kejaran anjing. Saat Eun-hyuk memetik salah satu ranting sakura dan menghirup wanginya pelan, ia memutuskan untuk membenamkan dirinya pada parade sakura musim gugur yang sesungguhnya tak pernah ada.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk melukis?"

"Kau lupa?"

Eun-hyuk mengerutkan alisnya. "Hm?"

"Kau pernah melihat sakura di musim gugur? Jika pernah tunjukkan padaku aku, maka aku akan berhenti melukis saat itu juga." Ucap Dong-hae masih berkutat dengan lukisan musim gugurnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Dong-hae tertawa kemudian meraih bahu Eun-hyuk dan membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. "Karena aku ingin, kita menikah ketika ada satu kelopak sakura yang mekar di musim gugur."

—dan Eun-hyuk merasa puluhan kembang api meledak sebelum sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di keningnya.

Terkadang seorang Eun-hyuk menyesal terlahir dalam golongan keluarga aristokrat. Perjodohan-perjodohan memuakkan harus terus berlangsung dalam setiap generasi. Setelah percakapan antara ayahnya dengan seorang aristokrat yang tak ia tahu siapa dan memilihnya sebagai obyek, ia merasa pegangannya mulai mengendur.

Tak terhitung berapa kali ia coba menjelaskan tentang Dong-hae. Tentang galeri-galeri di sudut kota, tentang bunga sakura yang mekar, ia selalu kalah. Ia selalu dipecundangi oleh tatapan penuh hina dari sang ayah. Setiap pembelaan yang ingin ia lontarkan selalu kembali ia telan bersama seluruh kepahitan.

Sore itu, Eun-hyuk membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Dong-hae. Ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan baginya untuk lari saat itu juga.. pergi dari keluarga yang mengurungnya dalam sangkar emas. 98% kemungkinan berhasil—dan ia hampir memilih pilihan itu jika saja Dong-hae tak menuntunnya untuk mengambil dua persen tersisa. Pilihan untuk menerima perjodohan dengan gadis bermarga Choi. Ya bagi Dong-hae, tapi tidak bagi Eun-hyuk.

Saat mentari tergelincir dalam gelap, Dong-hae mengusap lembut pipi Eun-hyuk. Dan ia mengusap pipi yang basah.

Pagi itu, Eun-hyuk berdiri di altar bersama seorang gadis. Bukan seorang pemuda dengan iris kecoklatan yang menghannyutkan. Matanya memerah menahan tangis dari puluhan pasang mata yang tersenyum palsu. Mereka berdua kalah. Dong-hae dan Eun-hyuk harus kalah oleh dua persen kemungkinan yang harus mereka ambil.

Ketika pendeta menuntun mereka untuk mengikat janji, serempak para pengiring menaburkan bunga khas musim gugur. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah kelopak bunga sakura berwarna jingga jatuh di atas telapak tangan pemuda beriris kecoklatan yang bersembunyi di antara pengiring. Tangannya yang berlumuran cat menggenggam kelopak itu erat. Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan gemuruh yang sejak tadi tak mau pergi. Ia telah melepaskan impiannya memiliki taman sakura di musim gugur bersama Eun-hyuk. Ia telah menghempaskan dirinya, merelakan dirinya pada penyesalan yang ia ambil. Pernikahan itu tak ada. Pernikahan di tengah taman sakura di musim gugur itu tak pernah ada.

—dan setetes air mata mengiringi tunas cinta yang dipaksa tumbuh.

Fin

A/N:

Singkat, padat tidak jelas maunya apa. Itu lah saya. Bagimu yang cintanya terwujud, berbahagialah. Karena di sekitarmu banyak dari mereka yang tak dapat menyentuh cintanya dan harus berjibaku untuk mendapatkannya. Berbahagialah. Arasseo?


End file.
